Different Scenarios
by SnuggleLove54
Summary: An assortment of Dramione Drabbles courtesy of a handful of communities on LJ.
1. Part One

**These are just a handful of Dramione drabbles that I've wrote. Their prompts come from DMHG Challenge on LJ. I encourage anyone who likes to write drabbles to check them out. It's a lot of fun.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters or the magical world in which they live. ********Nor do I make a profit from this.**

**So without further ado... Different Scenarios****.**

* * *

**Different Scenarios**

**Title: Lost Dream  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: Angst, mention of death**

**Theme: Waiting**

Draco found it unnerving to sit there with the air of war slightly dying, not knowing what the future held. He felt her look across the hall, the dead scattered between them, and he unquestionably met her stare. They both knew it was inevitable to avoid this wait, the time limit before they regained a normal life.

Her eyes projected sorrow. He had heard a Weasley had been a casualty and he wondered if maybe the wait for normalcy would never be over. Maybe wishing for it would just accomplish another lost dream, which could join so many others tonight.

**Title: Juice Debacle  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Sexual frustration**

**Theme: Pumpkin**

"I hate pumpkin juice!" Draco shouted as he existed the Great Hall in a huff. How dare that Mudblood ruin his favorite drink. She just had to go and lick her lips just so, had to look so alluring as she tilted her head back to take one long, refreshing gulp.

Draco let out another huff. He had watched her take that drink so fixatedly. Almost like he had been in a trace and now every time he looked at a glass of pumpkin juice he became bloody aroused. He'd make her pay. Right after he took a cold shower.

**Title: Needing More  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: None**

**Theme: Need**

"Draco, I can't." Hermione said pleadingly.

Draco sneered. "You can't or you won't?"

They both knew that their time together would eventually catalyst to this. He wanted to be able to walk the halls while holding her hand, but she was still afraid of the gossip it would create. If he thought back to all the arguments they had, this would be the majority of them. Well, he was sick of it.

"I need you with me." Hermione said, trying not to sob.

"Yeah, well, obviously not as much as you think." he said, then turned around and walked away.

**Title: Drawn to Draco  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: None**

**Theme: Divination**

Hermione was sitting up in Astronomy Tower trying to do a little bit of star gazing. Although she found the subject of divination pointless, she did have a guilty pleasure when it came to the astrology aspect of it.

If it truly were possible to tell the future through the stars, then maybe she should read up on it. Maybe even take Professor Sinistra's astronomy class, but for the time being she'd stick to star gazing.

As she gazed, she couldn't keep her eyes from wandering over the constellation Draco. She felt drawn to it. It left Hermione contemplating: why?

**Title: Anything  
Rating: PG-13  
****Warnings: Slight sexual innuendo**

**Theme: Flying**

Hermione was gripping the broom so tight that her knuckles were white. A snaky laugh from her left quickly reminded her of why she was here in the first place.

She looked over to see Draco hovering on his own broom not two feet away. "Granger, we're not even six feet off the ground." She sent a glare his way. "Listen, if you go up at least a hundred feet, once we get back to the castle we'll do anything you want."

"Anything?"

"Anything." he said with a smirk. "Even study for our N.E.W.T.S." After that comment, she was flying.

**Title: Morning Serenity  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Sexual theme**

**Theme: Amazing**

Stretching beneath his sheets, Draco opened his eyes lazily that morning to hear a slight sigh next to him. He glanced over to see the back of a curly-headed girl. Her bare shoulder was the only part of her skin that was exposed.

A smile graced his features as he turned towards her. He leaned over and placed a gentle kiss to said shoulder. His eyes then drifted to her face. She looked to be having a good dream.

He laid back down, the smile still on his face and his thoughts were of the amazing woman next to him.

**Title: Cowardly Malfoy  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Torture**

**Theme: The Truth**

Draco Malfoy lived in denial. He never before believed he was a coward. When people said it to him, he scoffed at them. He was a Malfoy and Malfoys weren't cowards.

However, as he watched his aunt lift her wand again and cry out, "Crucio!" He felt sick.

The girl on the floor withered and screamed. It wasn't a stranger. It was Mudblood Granger. A girl he had hated since the moment he had met her, …but seeing her like that… It was wrong. He continued to stand there, to watch. He couldn't do anything. He was truly a coward.

**Title: Change of Plans  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Slight sexual innuendo**

**Theme: Luck**

Rain was sliding down the window pane as Draco stared outside. There would be no flying today.

What rotten luck! Scowling, he stormed back in the direction of the dungeons. His day was effectively ruined. Clutching his broom still tighter, he almost missed someone say, "You know, Malfoy, if you wanted a distraction all you had to do was ask."

He whipped around to see his girlfriend standing by the window. "What?"

Smiling coyly, she beckoned him with her finger and then walked down the corridor. He couldn't help but follow. Maybe he shouldn't have judged Lady Luck so soon.

**Title: Too Wonderful  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Sensual theme**

**Theme: Surrender**

The Room of Requirement's arrangement left Hermione breathless. Hundreds of candles were levitating around the room, setting a romantic mood. She turned to look at the man who she had walked in with and smiled. "This is too wonderful."

Draco just smirked. "Too wonderful? What are you talking about, Granger?" he asked as he led her over to the oversized four-poster bed. "Nothing is too wonderful for you."

He helped her up to sit on the bed. "Not true. This is too much."

"It's our anniversary." he replied. "Stop over-analyzing things." Sighing, she let him seal her lips with his.

**Title: A Myth?  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: None**

**Theme: Chocolate Frogs**

"Granger, did you know that chocolate frogs are supposed to bring good luck?"

Hermione looked up from her book to stare at Draco, who had a chocolate frog box. "I don't think Croakoa contains anything that promotes good luck."

Draco frowned. "I wasn't talking about its ingredients. If you eat it right after their first jump, it's supposed to give you good luck."

Hermione was skeptical as he ate it. "It's probably just a myth."

"Hey, Granger, I can see your knickers." She blushed and readjusted herself while he laughed. Seemed like the good luck wasn't a myth after all.

* * *

**End: Let me know which one or ones you liked. Heck, even tell me which ones you didn't like. I'd like to know how I'm doing with drabbles. I've never done them before. Thanks and I hope you enjoyed. I'll probably add another set of them sometime soon.**

**Love - SnuggleLove54**


	2. Part Two

**This is part two of Different Scenarios. This is just another handful of dramione drabbles that I've written.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters or the magical world in which they live. Nor do I make a profit from this.**

**So without further ado... Different Scenarios Pt. 2.**

* * *

**Different Scenarios Pt. 2**

**Title: Mr. Killjoy  
****Rating: PG-13  
****Warnings: Language**

**Theme: A Gift**

"What the bloody hell is this?"

Hermione sighed. "It's a kitten, Draco."

Scowling, Draco replied, "I know what it is. Why is it in my bed?"

"It's my bed too." Hermione said gruffly. "Harry gave him to me as a Christmas present."

"Potter." he murmured before saying, "I don't want that thing sleeping near me."

Hermione scoffed. "Well, by all means go sleep on the couch then." With that said, she rolled herself and the now purring kitten away from him.

Draco cursed Harry Potter once again and then began to pondered what to do about his now sully wife.

**Title: Underwear  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Slight innuendo**

**Theme: Veritaserum **

"What is this?"

Draco found Hermione holding a silver g-string. He turned back to his breakfast. "I haven't the slightest."

"Right." she said slowly. "So, you're saying this skimpy thing's not yours?"

A teasing glint entered her eyes. "Yes." he said, then sipped his tea.

"But aren't your initials D.L.M.?" she questioned, indicating to the corner.

"Yes." he answered.

"Then it must be yours."

"Yes." He looked confused. He looked at his tea. "You slipped me Veritaserum, didn't you?"

She sent him a wink. "I wanted the truth." She wickedly smiled. "You'll wear it for me later." Draco smirked naughtily.

**Title: Parental Awe  
****Rating: G  
****Warnings: None  
**

**Theme: Tears**

A small cry emitted from the bundle in his arms and Draco could do nothing but stare in wonder at it. Not even an hour before, he had been a pacing nervous wreck and now… he was a father.

He gently pushed back a wisp of blond hair off his newborn son's forehead and when a gurgle was the reply, Draco's throat tighten with emotion. He looked over at the woman who had given him this gift. She had tears in her eyes.

"I love you." Hermione told him.

He gave her a watery smile in return. "Love you back."

**Title: Crossing a Line  
****Rating: PG  
****Warnings: Mild Violence**

**Theme: Retribution **

"You foul, loathsome-"

"Evil little cockroach. Yes, I know." Draco drawled. "You really need to come up with new insults."

Hermione fumed. "You're pathetic! You're a coward! You're a cheat…" She faltered, her emotions getting the better of her.

"Come, Granger." he said as he rolled his eyes. "How can it be cheating when you're nothing but a Mudblood?"

She smacked him hard and with a glare and a muttered, "Bastard," she stormed away.

Draco frowned as he touched his cheek. He took it as a gift. It was after all, the last thing he would ever get from her.

**Title: Forces Out There  
****Rating: R  
****Warnings: Sexuality, Language**

**Theme: Cotton Sheets**

Hermione was breathing hard as she gazed up at Draco. If anyone would have told her a year ago, hell even two months ago, that she would be giving her virginity to him of all people, she would have slapped them. However, that was now her reality.

Giving her a chaste kiss, Draco slid into her. When she tensed, he stilled. When she begged him to move, he obliged. Hermione clutched her cheap cotton sheets as Draco dragged her over the edge of ecstasy.

While panting in the afterglow, she couldn't help but thank whatever force had brought them together.

**Title: Eye on the Prize  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Language **

**Theme: Five Minutes**

Five minutes. That's all he wanted. Just five minutes to himself, but did he get it? Hell no.

He sighed in annoyance as Leo pushed his toy broom onto his lap. "Let's go, Daddy!" He'd told his son countless times that they weren't going flying today, but that didn't seem to matter because his son was still insisting that they were.

"Leo, I've told-"

"Draco, if you just take him flying, I promise to give you a back massage." Hermione told him from the kitchen.

Sighing in defeat this time, he responded, "It better be longer than five minutes then."

**Title: Scatterbrains  
Rating: G  
Warnings: None**

**Theme: "Where is it?" (Use Quote)**

Hermione was frantic. "Where is it? Where is it?" she said to herself as she lifted the couch cushion to look under it.

"Granger, if you don't calm down, you'll never find it." Draco drawled.

"Well, you're certainly not helping!" She lifted up the rug.

Draco sighed as he leaned against the counter and continued to watch her search. He then happened to glance to the left and spotted her keys. "Oh, Granger." he called.

"Not-" she started, but stopped when she heard him jiggle the keys. She looked started. "Right, well, let's go then."

With a snicker, they departed.

**Title: Don't Care  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: None**

**Theme: Interruption**

Hermione was revising an essay for Professor Binns for the third time. She knew she ought to have done this weeks ago, but a certain someone was always interrupting her. She was just finishing up a sentence when she felt a pair of lips on her neck.

"Granger, put the quill down." Draco murmured.

"Malfoy, I'm a little busy." she said, shrugging him off.

"Tch." He grabbed the quill from her hand, then grabbed her face and kissed her square on the mouth.

She pulled back. "Malfoy! Someone could see!"

"Don't care." he said pulling her back to him again.

**Title: Meeting the In-Laws  
Rating: G  
Warnings: None**

**Theme: Restless**

That incessant noise had to stop.

With an aggravated growl, Hermione snatched the source of the noise from the culprit, who had been taping his wand against the side of the house repeatedly. It was enough to snap Hermione's patience. "Malfoy, would you please just stop!"

Draco looked over at her and scowled. "Forgive me, Granger, for being nervous about meeting my future in-laws. Need I remind you how restless you were when you met my parents?"

She returned his scowl. "No, you don't." She sighed. "Let's just get this over with." And with that, they finally entered the house.

**Title: Hatred  
****Rating: PG  
****Warnings: None**

**Theme: Proof**

Draco sneered. "I hate you."

"I don't believe you." Hermione replied haughtily.

He smirked evilly. "You think I hold any emotion other than hatred for you?" He snorted. "To think you're the brightest witch of our age."

"I've seen the way you secretly stare at me. If I'm not mistaken, your expression holds anything _but_ hatred."

"You're barking."

"Prove it then." she said pulling out a phial of liquid. "This is Veritaserum. You can't lie once you take it."

Draco glanced at the container. "I've nothing to prove to you, Mudblood." Then he stormed away, leaving behind a satisfied Gryffindor.

* * *

**Well, that's the second batch of drabbles. I enjoy writing them and I'd love to hear what you all think. Most of these prompts came from DMHG Challenge on LJ.**

**Thank you for reading and I might add more later on if I get the chance.**

**Love - SnuggleLove54 **


	3. Part Three: Semantics

**The idea for this drabble was brought to you by Sorting Hat Drabbles, in which it won first place! This week featured Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger as the main characters and of course I couldn't let it slide by.**

**Hope you enjoy! **

**And now without further ado... Different Scenarios. **

* * *

**Title: Semantics**  
**Words:700**  
**Rating: PG-13**  
**Warnings: Language**

**Prompt: All is fair in love and war.**

It was likely that tomorrow was going to be the end of Draco's life and from where he was standing, the odds weren't in his favor. It was strange knowing that he had defied his master, his family, his bloodline all for the sake of things going back to normal, but Draco couldn't be bothered with it tonight. Not when it could be the last night of his life.

"Malfoy?" a small voice from behind him called. When he didn't turn around, he felt the person sit down beside him. They sat in silence for a few minutes before a sigh escaped the visitor's lips. "I know you're scared-"

"I'm not scared," he hissed in reply. They lapsed back into silence, but Draco couldn't help but peek over at his visitor. Granger sat next to him with her knees pressed up against her chest.

She took a deep breath then and continued. "Well, I'm scared."

He leered over at her. "And you call yourself a Gryffindor."

"You can have courage and be scared at the same time," she replied in a whisper. "It's finding a balance between the two that makes one brave. One would be foolish to go headstrong into a battle and not feel fear."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Would you stop with the semantics already. It's bloody annoying."

Silence surrounded them once again for a time before Granger replied, "We're going to win tomorrow, Malfoy. Harry will beat him." She was resting her cheek on her knee now, while staring over at him. "With all the information you've passed on to us, how can you doubt-"

"Granger! Stop. Talking."

"But-"

"You want to know how I can doubt it? Because life is never one hundred percent certain," he ranted as he stood up and started to pace. "You can plan everything down to the last detail, but that doesn't mean that it's going to happen that way. Things can go wrong. Things _will_ go wrong. I could die tomorrow. ..._You_ could die tomorrow. And no amount of planning can change the odds of that."

Granger nodded in agreement. "You're right. Any of us could die tomorrow, but we shouldn't give up hope. We will win tomorrow and if there are casualties, then they won't be in vain."

Draco sneered at her. "How can you talk about it so casually when it could be your own life? I'm sorry, Granger, but I'm not sold on the whole "dying for the cause" thing. I like living. I don't want to die. There was a reason I was sorted into Slytherin. If my life is on the line, I won't hesitate to get myself out of danger. I won't stick around to die for someone."

"No ones asking you to," she said with a frown. "You don't have to be a hero, Malfoy. You just have be there and help us win. I know you're Slytherin enough for that."

He paused. "What do you mean by that?"

"I'm referring to ambition. It's one of Slytherin's traits and you're chalk full of it, Malfoy. What else could drive you to defy everything that you once believed just to see the end of this war? You are-"

"A traitor," he interrupted. "I am and always will be a traitor. My parents don't even know what I've done, but they will tomorrow."

"I know this is hard-"

"Hard?" he shouted. "You don't know what you're talking about! You've never had to betray anyone in your life! Your path has always been set for you and you've never had to venture from it, but my life isn't so black and white! I might have to go against my parents tomorrow and I might lose my life, but hard wouldn't be the word I would use to describe it. Unfair would be a better term."

She was quiet as she contemplated her next words. "It never really is when it comes to war and love."

His shoulders sagged. "Back to semantics again, are we?" He returned to his seat and sighed.

Granger just smiled and Draco prayed to Merlin that even if everything didn't go to plan tomorrow, that somehow she and him would survive.

* * *

**Side Note: Your feedback is much appreciated! Thanks for giving it a read!**

**Love - SnuggleLove54**


	4. Part Four

**Been awhile since I posted a handful of drabbles. Their prompts come from DMHG Challenge on LJ. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters or the magical world in which they live. ********Nor do I make a profit from this.**

**So without further ado... Different Scenarios****.**

* * *

**Author: SnuggleLove54  
Title: Sacrifice  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Death**

**Theme: Murder**

Potter was dead, so when they brought in Granger, Draco's insides twisted uncomfortably.

She was dirty, but guilt had ate away at him since the night she was tortured.

Her death was inevitable. She looked resigned to her fate, but he couldn't stomach it. If she died, then something in him would as well.

Someone shouted the curse and instinctively he jumped in front of it.

He felt his life slip out of him, and knew he had only delayed her death by moments, but at least he wouldn't have to see it happen. Smiling, he died a heroic coward.

**Author: SnuggleLove54  
Title: Unsettling  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: murder, blood**

**Theme: Father**

Blood. It was everywhere. Dripping from the walls, pooling on the floor, and what made matters worse was that the body was mangled. Hermione looked over at her partner with a fearful look in her eyes. Muggle brutality hadn't been their suspect's forte.

Draco returned her look. "This is unsettling." he said. "I never thought he'd go this far."

"Draco, he killed her." Hermione said. "There's no way around this. We've got to catch him."

Draco nodded. "I know. It's just…"

Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder. "He's your father." With a sad smile, they continued to gather evidence.

**Author: SnuggleLove54  
Title: Outsmarted  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: taunting**

**Theme: Fools**

Draco was anxious to teach the mudblood a lesson in superiority, so he cornered her in a corridor. "You Gryffindors are so foolish. You think you're so brave walking the halls alone. Well, look who has you now." he whispered in her ear from behind.

Hermione stood tall. "Well, I think you Slytherins are fools also. Would you like to know why?"

Draco chuckled. "I'm sure you're going to tell me."

She turned and hit him with a body-bind spell. "Because you love to gloat once you catch your prey." With a wave, she left Draco to his own devises.

**Author: SnuggleLove54  
Title: Checklist  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: none**

**Theme: Year**

"Draco, did you get the cake?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"The streamers?"

"Yes."

"What about the party favors?"

"No," he answered. "I didn't think it was particularly important for a baby's first birthday party."

"Draco!"

"What? All of the guests will be family. They don't need favors," he explained as he crossed his arms.

"This is our son's first birthday. I wanted everything to be perfect," she said, then worried her bottom lip.

Her husband placed an arm around her shoulders. "And it will be. It'll be one hell of a party to celebrate one hell of a year."

**Author: SnuggleLove54  
****Title: Unexpected  
****Rating: G  
****Warnings: none**

**Theme: Surprise**

It's funny how time flies. A year ago, Hermione never would have thought she'd be where she was today. It was simply amazing what life could dish out.

She watched as Narcissa rocked her newborn son to sleep. He was probably the sweetest baby Hermione had ever laid eyes on and she said as much. Draco always told her she was being biased, but she knew by the look on his face that he more than agreed with her.

Yes, a year can certainly throw some curve balls, but Hermione had to say she wouldn't change anything for the world.

**Author: SnuggleLove54  
Title: Pretty in Pink  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Language**

**Theme: Lipstick Stain**

Draco scrubbed at his cheek hoping that he would be successful in removing the stain. He was interrupted by a giggle however. He turned to scowl at the offender.

"That was quite a speech, Malfoy," Granger said, smiling.

He knew she was mocking him. "Every word of it was true, Granger."

"I've no doubt. Mrs. Weasley was really moved."

Hearing the blasted woman's name, he scrubbed the mark on his cheek again. "The bloody thing won't come off!"

She giggled again. "Maybe it's not supposed to. Pink really is your color."

Draco glared at her back as she walked away.

**Author: SnuggleLove54  
Title: A Time For Innocence  
Rating: G  
Warnings: None**

**Theme: Fireflies**

"I don't know why you find these bugs so interesting," Draco drawled from the front porch steps.

Hermione giggled. "Because they signify summer and innocence. …Didn't you ever chase them around when you were little?"

He scoffed. "Why would I do such a stupid thing?"

Grabbing his hand and pulling him toward the yard, she said. "Well, that's got to change. We are going to catch some lightning bugs tonight."

Rolling his eyes, he decided to appease her. He snatched a close bug out of the air. "There. Satisfied?"

Smiling, she shook her head. "Oh, no. We're just getting started."

**Author: SnuggleLove54  
Title: Teenage Years  
Rating: G  
Warnings: None**

**Theme: Weather the Storm**

Draco grumbled under his breath as he sat beside his wife. His sullen mood was due to something he'd prayed would never happen. Unfortunately, such a plea was ignored.

"Tell me again why I can't go up and see her?" Draco asked, frowning.

Hermione sighed. "Because you'll only make it worse."

"Then can I at least go hex the boy that made my daughter cry or am I just supposed to sit here and do nothing?"

Hermione patted his leg. "Welcome to the teenage years. I think it's best if we just grab our rain coats and weather this storm."

**Author: SnuggleLove54  
****Title: Fire Dance  
****Rating: G  
****Warning: None**

**Theme: Samhain**

Granger set his soul on fire with her laughter, and he wondered if she used the very fire they were dancing around to do it.

"Come on, Draco, chant with me," she yelled as she twirled, the fire dancing off her highlights.

"Chant what?" he asked, laughing with her.

She didn't answer. Instead, she started making sounds. Grunts that sounded like vowels, but also almost musical. "Bloody Hell! What are you even saying?"

"It can be anything you want!" she laughed. "Mother Nature doesn't mind!"

She started making the gruff sounds again, and Draco finally gave in and grunted along.

**Author: SnuggleLove54  
Title: Hear my Voice  
Rating: G  
Warnings: None**

**Theme: Beedle the Bard**

"Aren't you too old to be reading children stories?" Draco asked, spotting his wife reading aloud from _Tales of Beedle the Bard_.

"They're not just stories, you know," she said smiling.

"I'm aware," he said. "Besides, don't you know it by heart yet?"

Hermione hummed thoughtfully. "Well, it's really more for our son's benefit."

Puzzled, Draco asked, "You do realize he's not born yet, right?"

She patted her swollen stomach. "Yes, but how else is he going to recognize my voice?"

Draco furrowed his brow. "Mind passing me that book? Think it's 'bout time I brushed up on _Babbitty Rabbitty_."

* * *

**Well, let me know what you think!**

**~Snuggle**


End file.
